


Faith

by Cynara



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Spontaneous Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke learns intimately more about the marriage practices of Ryan's people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan pulled Luke's left arm across the small of his back and pushed him against the bulkhead. He got them out of the native sarongs of their latest success in Ranger defense and sheathed himself in Luke. It had been a trying mission what with the Courts of Kendric.

Luke tried to move, tried to get Ryan moving, but he was pinned so tightly he couldn't even hump the ship. Ryan's knot rose into him, locking them together. "What?!" It had stung without the post-coital languor though the inability of them to fuck like this hurt more. He hadn't gotten so much as a spark. He turned his head trying to look at Ryan.

Ryan was terrified, which would have been disconcerting even without them intimately connected. "That's not supposed to happen, is it?"

Ryan didn't answer. He eased Luke's arm from behind him. "Not in this position. Not in this situation."

It should be more promising. "And?"

"I pledge myself to your house, promising to sire your children, for the rest of my days." Ryan paused. "You'll be a widower tomorrow."

"Widower? Sire my children?"

"A pre-climax knot is the union of two to-be parents, encouraging trust before the act of conception. It should happen face to face and subsides on ovulation, allowing coitus."

Right. Ryan's people only had reproductive sex, and discipline. "And if your knot doesn't loosen?" Luke wasn't a golden goose and there wouldn't be any assbabies.

"I die. It's a great act of trust to knot the betrothed."

"Bring me off." Luke wasn't giving up on Ryan without as many orgasms as he could take. It was arduous to come while knotted. After an inordinate number of climaxes Ryan finally loosed and fucked Luke hard.

Luke pulled away lest Ryan re-knot, and turned over. Married.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke cornered Ryan. "I'm pretty sure 'sex ends at marriage' is supposed to be a joke not an edict." He pinched Ryan's left nipple, careful not to smudge his body lacquer.

"You've not asked to be bred."

"My quarters, after shift."

Patrol being what it was they didn't actually get to talk until they completed three missions. Luke was just happy he was able to eel away from Angie and Annie without Ryan walking in on them. It had certainly looked like what it wasn't.

Luke swallowed, trying not to drool. Ryan was polished to a high gloss and his chest was criss-crossed with more leather than the surface area of his micro-kilt. "I want us to be lovers, I want a real marriage." Luke tried again. "I like sex, I love you. Stars, your cock thrusting into me, apotheosis. I want that, need that. Look me in the eyes longingly, kiss me."

"It's not the way--"

Luke silenced the bigger man locking their lips together, holding onto Ryan's harness. He unsealed the micro-kilt and aligned their cocks. Ryan wrapped him in his arms utterly gone.

Ryan cried out, "I'm, don't... Going-- Please!"

"On my back." Wasting seed was taboo in Ryan's culture. Luke had prepared himself and wasn't disappointed as he was speared. He was transfixed thoroughly, spindled over and over. Sated, he felt the knot bind them.

Ryan tilted his face away.

"Talk to me."

"It shouldn't be this way."

"We're married."

"That shouldn't be possible. There was no reason to knot before coitus."

"You learn to do that, to be ready for marriage." Luke could no longer stand the self-delusion Ryan was under. "You love me."

Ryan looked at him in confusion. Luke could read each subtle emotion. "I know, marriage is about reproduction not love. This, you and me has never been discipline, just discipline--"

"Discipline is one of three pillars."

Luke loved how the language was rife with innuendo for all their self-satisfied propriety and rectitude. He loved Ryan's pillar, loved Ryan. Luke scraped his teeth against the column of Ryan's neck. He wrapped his legs around Ryan, undulating his back.

"You're breathtaking." Ryan dug his thumb into Luke's sole. "A fall of stars, strewn over dross." He thumbed Luke's nipple.

This was beyond anything before. Luke came apart secure on Ryan's knot, coalescing around it. He oscillated in a field of pleasure. He sighed as Ryan loosened and pulled back. His eyes opened as a finger probed him.

"I want you."

"Yours. I'm all yours."

"Not yet." Ryan stroked Luke too gently, tickling his prostate. "Too soon." He pulled out his finger.

Luke protested.

"There are no roads."


End file.
